nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Spat
' Spat'1, also known as Fifi2, is a spatula owned by SpongeBob. It appears in most episodes that involve the Krusty Krab, beginning with "Plankton!" Description an average silver spatula that shines quite a bit. There are three holes in the flipping area and the handle is a soft black material. Spat also comes with a built-in ballpoint pen, as seen in "The Original Fry Cook." Spat can withstand burning heat, meaning it is made of quite strong material. Spat does not have any buttons or added contraptions but it always gets the job done, mainly flipping Krabby Patties. Biography Spat does not appear in "Help Wanted," as SpongeBob is required to buy a hydro-dynamic spatula rather. Spat did, however, debut in the next episode to feature the Krusty Krab, "Plankton!" It is unknown how SpongeBob acquired Spat. Spat and SpongeBob have been through a lot during the course of their friendship, as shown in the flashback in "All That Glitters ": getting things from under the couch, flipping Krabby Patties, flipping SpongeBob to get a tan, loving each other, bonding, playing ping pong, and scratching SpongeBob's back. It is revealed that an evil pirate attacks SpongeBob and "Spat" saves his life. The pirate's sword goes right inside "Spat"'s middle oval hole and SpongeBob swings the pirate over a cliff, ultimately defeating him. At the end of the episode, it turns out that the deceased spatula is actually a different spatula and Spat is not broken. Role in the series In the episode "All That Glitters," Spat breaks when someone orders a Monster Krabby Patty. SpongeBob then brings Spat to the Bikini Bottom Hospital in order for it to recover from its injuries. When the doctor recommends that SpongeBob get a replacement spatula, he buys a new intelligent spatula named "Le Spatula." Dissatisfied with the food sold at the Krusty Krab, the new spatula runs away. Afterwards, SpongeBob returns to the hospital to check on Spat. SpongeBob assumes that Spat died at first, however he is looking at the wrong spatula. The doctor points out that Spat is actually in the infirmary. Due to SpongeBob's betrayal of Spat when he purchased Le Spatula, Spat rejects SpongeBob. When SpongeBob goes back to work, Spat forgives him and comes back to him. For the next Monster Krabby Patty, SpongeBob breaks his arms. Although Spat appears in most episodes where SpongeBob works at the Krusty Krab, his name is not revealed until "All That Glitters." Spat has been gotten rid of twice throughout the series: once in "Bossy Boots" when Krabby Patties are taken off the menu and again in "Krusty Dogs" when Krabby Patties are removed a second time and replaced with the eponymous food. Role in SpongeBob's Atlantis SquarePantis SpongeBob uses Spat in the video game SpongeBob's Atlantis SquarePantis to flip objects and gates in levels 2 and 10. Trivia * In the episode "Bossy Boots," SpongeBob has Spat for his spatula although at the beginning of the episode he asks Mr. Krabs if the new spatulas are at the Krusty Krab. This means that Spat may not have been there and serve as SpongeBob's spatula the whole time. * In "The Curse of Bikini Bottom," SpongeBob, as a ghost, goes through objects and is unable to hold anything. He actually "kills" Spat by splitting it in half and tries to use his ghost to flip patties, but Spat's ghost form phases through the patties, which lets them burn to a crisp on the grill. Either Spat came back to life when SpongeBob did or SpongeBob got a new spatula. * Spat has been broken five times. The first time being in "All That Glitters," the second being in "Stanley S. SquarePants," the third being in "The Curse of Bikini Bottom," the fourth being in "Barnacle Face", and the fifth being in "Evil Spatula." * On The Complete Fourth Season DVD cover, Spat is red instead of black. * In the episode "License to Milkshake," Spat is seen in SpongeBob's first picture of his milkshake license even though he is usually kept at the Krusty Krab. * Spat also comes with a built-in key which is used to access ingredients in SpongeBob's pants in "The Splinter." Category:Objects Category:Characters Category:SpongeBob SquarePants characters